Dyna Ranks His High School Classes
Freshman Year: A Retrospect Sophomore Year: A Retrospect {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size: 9pt;" !# !Class !Explanation |- |7 |'Precalculus G/T' |I got a D in this class for the year, that should probably just explain everything While this class is definitely nowhere near as bad as Bio last year it was in general a menace on my entire ability to learn stuff. With Algebra II, I missed a lot, and failed some stuff here and there but if I took notes and thought critically I could pretty much ace anything, and that made me feel really good. In precalc, though, no matter how many notes I took and how hard I tried to get into a super alert, thinking mentality, nothing actually helped and I failed like test after test of stuff, and constantly mangled stuff that already should have been there in my head. My teacher was alright, but the whole class went insanely fast pacing-wise and my teacher made no real attempt to pull me out of the fog--I had to go to help sessions to do that and they only made me more confused. In addition, she changed desks and stuff around constantly so whenever I seemed to be striking up a positive relationship where I could get some learning ability and learn more from someone I was sitting with, a week later I was likely in a different spot and having to deal with new people again (who often were fine with leaving me in a blur). In general, alright (and I'm thankful I passed), but it was sooooo haaaard and this wasn't fun having it as my last period and thinking like a math class for the next hour to anyone I talked to |- |6 |'English 10 G/T' |Cool, sophomore year English. I was really excited for this class, honestly. We read some alright books if anything, especially early on (although I stand firm about Persepolis 2 being miles better than Persepolis 1). This class was more or less ruined, though, by two things: our lazy, weird, deceptive teacher and the general atmosphere of the class being deeeeeeeaaaaaad. Very dead. A lot of times, nobody ever talked, and the general attitude seemed to be people couldn't care less about anything our crazy teacher was saying. She was a former lawyer who taught primarily 11 Honors but for some reason also taught 10 GT this year, and even though she seemed to genuinely like me and enjoy teaching the class, she really just...completely miscalculated so much, it felt. She picked favorites, blatantly, and it was excruciating, and she barely graded papers--if you did something, chances were she'd write a 50/60 on it and not explain anything. She's retired now, and probably for the better because the sophomores now don't have to deal with her, I guess. At some point mid-second semester I just lost the will to write anything, and multiple times just didn't turn in essays and was totally chill about it (which wasn't a good idea considering I got a C for the year). We also had a pretty crap student teacher in May and at lunch I chose to eat with three white boys who didn't really like me, which was much less fun than eating peacefully alone. Really this was just a huge step down from freshman year English, and I hope AP this year shapes up to be much better. In the meantime, The Catcher in the Rye is far less rebellious and far less relatable than popular opinion makes it seem, so don't read it |-